Twilight's Sun: Renesmee and Jacob
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: Renesmee's turning 16 Jacob's "age" in a week. Alice has a vision... the Volturi are comming to turn Nessie a full vampire and take her into the clan! She has a decision to make... then, she...! From Jake and Nessie's POV. R&R! Sequel is out!
1. Prolouge Renesmee

**Twilight's Sun: The Story of a half Vampire and a Werewolf**

Chapter 1: Faded Memories

**Renesmee Cullen**

I don't have a boyfriend… that doesn't mean I'm not in love. His name? That's not important, what he is? That's a different story. I don't even think it's legal, as much as I wish to… Jacob's a werewolf. I'm his but he wasn't always mine. My mom, Bella Swan, was once in love with him, along with my dad, Edward Cullen. He was in love with her once, though Jacob wanted to kill my family. When he had the chance, he defied the need. He wanted to kill me too, that was until, he imprinted me.

I remember every part of my life from birth to this moment on. Edward, gave me that power. But, I'm not human. Only half. My other half? Vampire. But we're not what we seem to be. Even I'm different. Jacob, my Jacob, he's "frozen" at 16. In human years, I'm 15, turning 16 on September the 10th, also the day Bella turned immortal and when I met Jake. I'm growing, I may stop one day, but Carlisle, my grand father (hard to call him that since he only looks in his 20s or 30s) has no idea when. Even my aunt Alice, doesn't know when…or she won't tell me.

A little while after the Volturi left my family alone, declaring half vampires are not dangerous, I got a bit too big for anyone to hold me or speak my thoughts. I have an incredible talent of not only remembering things, but also explaning things, not in words. I can sent pictures with my mind to the people I touch. I'm pretty sure that Edward wishes he had that power when he was dating my mom. He can't read her mind like he does with everyone elses.


	2. Faded Memories Renesmee

**Twilight's Sun: The Story of a half Vampire and a Werewolf**

Chapter 1: Faded Memories

**Renesmee Cullen**

Once again, I didn't want to get up on a Friday morning. It was normal, for me that is. I wanted to sleep through school and take my—or_ Bella's_ motorcycle—down to LaPush. Jake says that the treaty line doesn't apply to me since I'm only _half_ Cullen.

Bella nudged me to get up. "C'mon Renesmee! Get up!"

Bella refused to call me by my nick-name, Nessie. Sometimes Edward calls me that, but only if it slips out.

I turned, refusing her "demand". "C'mon! or I'll call Jake to cancel your plans." When she made a threat like that, she was dead serious (get it? Dead… it's a vampire thing…) I got up, restlessly and walked—well, at human speed—to my closet. My closet isn't as bad as my parent's, which is the size of their bedroom… no wait! It's BIGGER!

Aunt Alice has a "passion for fashion". The outfits she chose for me everyday of the week didn't really matter. Jacob likes me in whatever I wear. I looked at the racks of clothes labeled " Monday", "Tuesday", "Wednesday" and at the _way_ end, "Wedding" obviously didn't count into the categories. I tried my best to ignore the dress and moved to "Friday's" rack.

Every Friday, I see Jacob. Everyday if possible. But we're not known as a "couple" around Forks, my home town. Just "good friends" if someone saw us together… or so we say. No, he's not my boyfriend…yet. But only because one, we haven't kissed yet (I'll explain later) and we're not sure about the vampire and werewolf code. We're still not sure if our love is against it. I don't know about Jake. Once you imprinted to someone, no mater who or _what_ they are, they have to marry you. I guess that's why Alice got me the dress. "Just in case" she says.

School was boring. Gym was tiring—well, to everyone else—our coach, Mike Newton, once Bella's good friend, was pretty big on the subject. He says I'm like my mom. I _hate_ being compared to her! It drives me insane!

"You sound just like Bella when I taught her!"

"Why do you look so much like Bella and Chief Swan if you're adopted?" Okay, that adoption thing is a lie. Just a town story. Edward and Bella are my _real_ parents (and I can show you to prove it, but I'm sure my face is enough proof already).

As a child—and during the pregnancy progress—I grew extremely fast. No, really! Bella carried me for one month instead of nine! When I turned 4, I started growing like every other human. After my birth, Edward turned Bella into a vampire and me? I was born this way. No one changed me. So, I'm a little different than other regular vampires.

One, my bite has no venom. Two, I'm gifted (then again, some other vampires are gifted). Three, I age. And four, I drink animal blood, like my family. So, you're thinking "Jacob's half animal, do you like to drink his blood?" Well, I really try not to. When I was a few months old, I bit him a few times, but Jacob's a fast healer so it really didn't matter. Why does it matter now? Well growing up, there were 3 things I was absolutely positive. First, Jacob's a werewolf. Second, there was a part of me, and I didn't know how dominant that part might be that thirsted for his blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Thinking about Jake usually makes me daydream. I loose concentration easily. Once, I drove my red Ferrari to school—being a Cullen has no limits in cash—I almost passed the school and almost ran over three students. I really wished that those three were the guys who asked me out for the last few months. Obviously, they didn't know I was "taken".

I wasn't only asked by three guys, not that I'm counting but the three were following me, calling me on my cell a number of times… it was ciaos! Jacob said I should date so it would look like I'm taken by a 32 year old werewolf. But if Jake's not dating, neither am I.

I have 2 best friends at school. Roxanne and Lilly. Roxanne is very talkative and annoying, obsessed with gossip. Lilly… well, she's into sports and is very quiet. She never has her hair down.

That day in the cafeteria, I saw them talking to another guy. Who stared at me in awe. He had brown hair and looked really familiar.

"Hey!" I greeted them as I sat.

"Nessie, this is Seth. He's new to the school." Said Roxanne, she was obviously flirting with him. _Seth? The name rings a bell…_ I thought. I tried to look back into my memory. Old memories are very hard to find. Most of them I just pushed aside and forgot about them (forgot, not gone). I never really looked back until I heard his name.

_Seth…_ I thought…_Seth… Seth… Seth… where have I heard the name?_

"Hey Seth." I said, still searching for clues. Maybe he could help me out. "I'm Renesmee Cullen. People call me Nessie."His eyes widened…okay, he knew me…

"I'm Seth Clearwater." He said in a sure voice as in "remember me?" kind of tone, he was grinning. _SETH CLEARWATER??!!_ Of course! I haven't seen him since…since… hmm…

Seth is Edward and Jake's old werewolf friend. He ran off looking for his sister Leah the day of Sam and Emily's wedding. I stared at my food I bought, that I wasn't even going to eat. Seth ate off of it casually. He knew my diet of blood.

After biology, I ran out to my car, which had a bunch of guys waiting for the owner. I pushed them aside and climbed in. As I drove home, I didn't think about Jacob… I looked for memories of Seth. There weren't many, just his hellos and goodbyes… and then the night I was looking for:

*********************************************************

I was about 2 years old. I was sitting in Bella's arms. It was the party for after Sam and Emily's wedding. I just finished hunting and Seth (Who looked exactly the same today) went to Edward and the rest of the werewolves.

"I can't find her anywhere. Leah's gone." I heard him say. Bella went over to Edward.

"Edward, what's going on?" she asked.

"Leah's gone. We believe she left during the wedding." Edward answered.

"Where'd she go?" I asked. I did't know Leah very well, but I was curious.

"We don't even know Nessie." Jacob said. Bella scoweled from the name she called me. Jacob ignored it and rolled his eyes.

"Leah was pretty upset before."Seth remembered. "I'm pretty sure she's out of the country by now."

"Lets go look for her. All of us." My grandmother, Esme said.

"No, she's my sister." Seth said before anyone could move. "I'll go look for her…alone." Everyone was silent. Alice grunted afew times, trying to see where she went… obviously it didn't work.

"Well," Edward said at last. "There's no stopping you. Your mind's made up. Find your sister." Everyone sadly nodded. Seth said his last good byes and that was the last time anyone saw him…

When I went to the garage to get my motorcycle, I notised I left my keys in the house. _Dang!_ I thought. I ran toward the house, not a long run from the Cullen garage. When I got there, the whole family were there! Even Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, who were supposed to be in Alaska paying Tanya and the others a visit.

_What did I do now?_ I thought.

"You didn't do anything…" Edward answered my unspoken question. Everyone's heads were bowed… they all looked down, not wanting to speak.

"What's going on?" I asked. Still, no answer.

"How was school?" asked Bella, who mumbled, and obviously didn't want to know, she's not interested. I rolled my eyes. I wanted answers!

"MOM! What's going on??!!" Carlisle sighed before he answered.

"Alice had a vision." _Not good_. I thought. Edward nodded in agreement.

"So…" I was waiting. I was really impatient! Alice spoke silently.

"I knew before… it's just… I didn't want to tell you yet…it's too late now and…" Alice's voice broke off, unable to speak again.

" I think it's best if you two speak alone…" Emmett said clearing the room.

Once we were alone, Alice sat in the couch in the living room. She patted the seat beside her. I sat, she took a deep breath.

"I know when you'll stop ageing…" she said calmly.

"That's great Alice!" I smiled. "When?" I hoped it would be when I turned 16, I'd be Jacob's age!

Alice took another deep breath before answering. "A week." She said. "The day of your birthday…" I could tell, we were getting to the bad part of her vision. "The Volturi are coming." She said.

"For my birthday?" I asked. I thought they would've left us alone for a while after our last meeting.

"Yes. But not for what you think…" She didn't want to tell me this…

"They're coming to make you…whole…full…" I didn't understand at first as I played that back into my mind… I froze. _Whole…_ That's how I'm stopping. They're coming to make me whole…full… a full vampire!!


	3. Memories Hurt Jacob

Just to let you know, this chapter's a bit boring… really, I was bored writing it! The chapters coming are better than this. Still, ENJOY AND REVIEW!!

**Twilight's Sun: The Story of a half Vampire and a Werewolf**

Chapter 2: Memories Hurt

**Jacob Black**

"Where _is_ she? She's never late!" I asked myself. I didn't remember any cancelation in our plans_. Maybe I could call Billy and see if I forgot to check the message board. Or I could go pick her up… so many options…pick one! I thought. Nessie's fast. She'll come soon enough._ I had a new thought_. What if something's going on that I didn't hear about? I haven't talked to Bella or read the news paper for a while. What if she decided that the vampire code affected us? _Did all imprinted guys think like this? Hard to deal with yourself and full of worry?

Well, knowing Sam and Emily, I guess that's how it goes. But… this is different! I mean, I've never actually _kissed_ Nessie, because of her thirst for my blood. But really, Edward put up with kissing Bella, why can't his daughter be the same? Another thing is that we're "mortal enemies", but only half way I mean, she's _half_ vampire and I'm not an _official_ werewolf, I'm a _shape shifter _for crying out loud! Well, Seth always said we were more like "mortal _lovers_". I shook my head from the thought of Seth.

That had to be the _worst_ night. Seth disappearing, just like that. No help what so ever? It wasn't like… him. And now, he's been gone for 14 years, sure, I've talked to him, but only as a wolf. He hasn't shifted for a while, from what I know of. _Poor kid_, I thought. _Almost done high school when he left. He'll have to start again!_

Then, down the road was her motorcycle—well, Bella's. I smiled as she took her helmet off, shook her hair and smiled back. She had Bella's brown eyes—when she was human at least—Charlie's brown curls about Bella's length of hair, and she had Edward's dashing face smile. Nessie's an angel on earth—if there wasn't anything more beautiful. An angel despite of the way she attacks her dinner.

"You're late." I pointed out.

"Sorry Jake. I was talking to Alice and…" her smile disappeared.

"you were…" There wasn't many things she didn't want to tell me.

"I was talking to Alice and…well…" she touched my face, showing me her conversation with her aunt bloo—Aunt Alice. I couldn't call them "Blood suckers" or "leeches" since my "non-official girlfriend" was apparently half of one.

When she took her hand back, I was confused. "What did she mean by 'whole'?" I asked.

"That's the thing Jake. I stop ageing on my birthday because the Volturi are coming to make me 'whole'… a whole vam—" I caught up.

"No! They can't! They have NO RIGHT! I won't let them! As long as I'm here, I'm fighting for you!" I practically yelled. I was in shock! Nessie wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the ground. I held up her face with my hand.

"Renesmee Cullen." I said as I looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me. It doesn't matter _what_ we are. As long as I'm alive, I'm fighting for you. I love you, I'm not leaving your side."

"But, when I turn into a vampire, we'll be ennimies! What if you don't—" I cut her off. "'when'?" I repeated. I snorted. "More like 'if'. We can't let anything get in our way. Not the Volturi, not your parents, not Seth, no one!" I replayed the last few words I said. She grunted, she caught that.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly. "um… there's something else I need to show you." She put her hand back into place. _Seth? Seth was here? _I thought._ No, Seth _is_ here!_ I smiled as she took her hand back.

"Seth, he's going to your school?" I asked.

"Yeah…"she replied. I could see she was still stuck on the first thing we discussed. How many time did I have to tell Nessie that I'm not leaving her side? Bella seemed to understand, why couldn't Nessie understand the same way? I mean, what part of "I love you" didn't she understand? That it was all over valentine cards and sometimes when you give it out, you don't mean it? Well, I really do like Nessie… _a lot! _More then I should.

The least I could do was get her mind off of these things.

"You ready to hunt?" I asked playfully as I got into my running position. He mood changed quickly from frusteration and worry, to competition.

"Are you ready to get _out ran_?" she asked.

When our hunt was over, once again, Nessie had her winning smile on her face. Her teeth were red from the blood she drank from the last deer she caught.

"You win." I said. After a few hours of hunting, we forgot about our conversation that after noon. The sun was setting. I sighed.

"Do you need to leave early?" I asked.

"Not that I can recall." I was glad. "But, you better tell Sam and the others about Seth." She was serious now.

"I'm sure he already knows." I said.

"Right." The moon was up… it was nice—nice compared to the angel right in front of me.

I took a deep breath, pushed her hair back and leaned my face forward. Her lips were inches from mine, when a familiar sandy colored wolf came up behind her. "Seth?" I leaned back. He nodded, I smiled.

"Welcome home buddy!" I wasn't even angry that he ruined the moment. I hugged the shaggy wolf by the neck. I wished I was a wolf so then we could talk. Did he find Leah? What has he been doing for the last 14 years? And what was he _doing_ going to Nessie's school?

Nessie smiled shyly. I patted Seth and walked over to her. "I'll just go Jake." I didn't want her to leave though. "You have catching up to do." She walked up, out of the Forrest. "G'night Jacob. See you later." She sounded like she didn't want to go, or there was no tomorrow. As I watched Nessie leave, Seth shifted back.

"Hey Jake." He said smiling.

"Seth." I said as I playfully punched his arm.

"Hey, sorry I ruined the moment there. I didn't know…" Of cource he did!

"Well, I guess she'll be playing that back over and over tonight. Or maybe the one you planted on her." He playfully punched me back.

"um… no, she won't. _That_ was my first go."

"Oh." We started walking.

"Does your mom know you're here?" He surely must've told Sue first.

"Um… I'd rather she didn't know." I stopped walking.

"Why?! Didn't you miss her at all?!"

"Of cource I did! After 14 years, what do you think? I didn't pack pictures you know."

"Sure, sure" I said rolling my eyes. "But _why_?" Seth took a deep breath.

"I couldn't find her. Leah." I stared at him in shock. Didn't he have plenty of time to find his stubborn sister?

"If I tell mom, she's say I'm 'not responsible with my time'" I nodded. Knowing Sue, that's what she'd say.

"So, why are you here then? I mean…Leah, you should be looking for her." I had to ask all the questions I could, I didn't know how long he'd stay.

"Well, I had to finnish school and…" he paused. "I missed you guys." I nodded. "And Edward too." He added. No surprise, he's one of Edward's good friends.

"So, you stopped looking for your sister just so—"

"Well, actually. I did find her but…" I was confussed. Didn't he just say that…"It was 5 years ago. I tried to reason with her to come back but... she told me to go back, finish school and pretend that I never found her. I'm kinda fulfilling her wish. Then, she ran off. I looked for her again, I never found her. I thought that if I did what she told me to do, she'd come back."

That really didn't sound like Leah, since when did she care about Seth's education? I would've said this out loud but, why burst the kid's bubble?

"So, I'm the only one who knows…right? That you're back, I mean."

"Well…" he said slowly. "Except for…Nessie's school.

"Why are you going to the same school as Nessie?" I asked.

"Hey hey! I didn't know. I didn't know until I heard about her and met her." Okay, so he wasn't here to steal her away. "How long are you here?" I asked. There might be time for more questions.

"Until I graduate. Then I'm looking for Leah again." I rolled my eyes.

"Seth, she can look after herself. Stop worrying and move on." He sighed.

"I just want to know if she's okay. Or even _alive_! You don't know what it's like to lose a sister." That was true, but I did know something about moving on. Seth's stomach interrupted my thoughts.

"Is it okay if Billy knows you're here?" I asked.

"No, no. I'm f—" it growled again. "Sure sure. Whatever."

By the time we got home, Charlie left. Charlie's been visiting more often now that Bella's done college and I've been hanging out with Nessie a lot. Billy needs company and Charlie's about to retire.

As Seth ate, I answered Billy's questions so he wouldn't stop. When he was done, I got up and went toward the door. "I'm going for a walk." I said.

"You want me to come?" asked Seth, his mouth full of turkey.

"No Seth. I have some… thinking to do." MAJOR! "Finnish your dinner. I'll be back." I just didn't say _when_. I was out the door before Seth could ask.

I quickly shifted to a wolf as a ran toward my thinking spot: An old tree where Bella and I used to talk and I told her about the "cold ones". I sat in my usual spot and thought about Nessie's reason to be late. I said I'd protect her… the question was _how_ can I protect her?


	4. Choices Renesmee

**I hope all who read Chapter 2 decided to keep going! This chapter is…okay… the next chapter after this is REALLY mushy-gushy! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! All the characters in the previous chapters (Roxanne, half of Lilly and all others I created…) ENJOY AND REWIEW!!**

**Twilight's Sun: The Story of a half Vampire and a Werewolf**

Chapter 3: Choices

**Renesmee Cullen**

I woke up, glad it was just a dream. I dreamt that the Volturi came early, I was in a dark room, _I couldn't see a_ _thing_!! All I could hear was Jacob screaming for me to run. But which way?! I suddenly heard a dark laugh, I couldn't hear Jacob's voice anymore. A man—or rather _vampire_—with a black cloak and gleaming red eyes was smiling at me. A sly smile. I screamed as he grabbed my hand and bit me. Pain lashed through me as the venom spread. I fell to the ground to suffer. I heard Jacob growl and another pound on the ground. I screamed a little more, the man in the cloak just stared at me with glee. He laughed even more as he bit my other hand. I screamed more. He laughed even harder.

_Just a dream. _I thought. _Just a dream._ I yawned and headed to the closet, but outside, something caught my eye: There was a shaggy russet brown wolf. I recognized him right away. I quickly got dressed into my "Saturday" clothes and ran outside. Bella and Edward weren't home so there were no questions of where I was going.

"Jacob?" I whispered, not wanting to wake him. He did. He stretched, shook himself and sat down to look at me. I patted him and started walking toward the family meeting, at Carlisle and Esme's house. He followed.

"Jacob," I said, not turning to look at him. "Go home and get some sleep." I sped my walking, hoping he would lose me and head home. Of course, that was wishful thinking; Jacob could track me easily.

When I slowed down, thinking I lost him, he caught up. I guessed he shifted back while I ran because he had his arms around my waist.

I turned to face him.

"Good morning." He said, smiling.

"Hey, Jake." I said, returning the smile. "What are you doing outside of my house?" He chuckled.

"I had a…bad feeling. I couldn't get in so, I decided to just hang around." I rolled my eyes. At least I wasn't the only one having nightmares about the Volturi.

"Jake, I can take care of myself. I'm not—" I couldn't find the right words, so I said what I could find. "I may be half human, but apparently, my _other_ half knows what to do."

"That's just it Nessie!" He put his hands on my arms. "You're not going to be 'half' for long!" I sighed heavily.

"You don't have to—" I started, he cut me off.

"I know, but I want to." We stared at each other for a moment.

"Get some sleep Jake." I walked off.

"Keep your window open for me of I'll keep you up all night teling you to." He threatened playfully.

"Yeah, whatever." I said. I headed toward the family meeting. As I ran, something occurred to me: Did I _want_ to be a full vampire? It was a silly question to ask but, shouldn't I get a choice of whether or not I _wanted_ to be protected from the Volturi? But, why them? Why _now_?

I was at the house now and slowed my run to a walk as I entered the "Official Cullen House". I went to the living room.

"Good morning Renesmee." Esme and the other greeted.

"Morning." I just said as I took my seat beside Alice and Emmett. I refuse to sit beside my parents. It made me feel like a baby. Alice and Emmett aren't quite my favorite aunt and uncle (well, I like Alice over Rosalie) but I prefer sitting by them.

We were silent for a while. Carlisle broke it, "What _exactly _did you see in your vision Alice?"

"Well, we were getting ready to celebrate then the door bell rang. Jasper opened it and then Jane, Aro, Caius and Demitri were there, looking for Ne—Renesmee."

"But, why the Volturi? Why now? Why on her birthday?" Edward asked, mostly to himself.

"I think it's because they know she _has _to stop. If she didn't stop when she turned 7, then she has to stop some time. So, why not now? Why not them? We would never do this." Emmett said.

"But, why at 16? Why didn't they come when she was, like, 5?" Everyone shrugged.

"We can't just let them do this!" Esme protested. "Renesmee is unique in so many ways!" I wondered if she was just saying that because I'm, partially named after her.

"The Volturi aren't going to listen this time." Alice reminded them. "They're coming to do their job and leave…" She put on a grave face before finishing "and perhaps take Renesmee with them…" Carlisle and Edward sighed, everyone else groaned or rolled their eyes.

"What can we do?" Bella asked.

"There's nothing we _can_ do." Jasper said, hopelessly.

There was silence. "No." Edward said reading everyone's thoughts. More specifically, Carlisle's. "Okay, we'll wait… no, she was thinking about that though." I was thinking about what? My choices?

"No… we have about a week to wait Rosalie… yes, she told _Jacob_." Edward got out of the habit of calling Jacob a "dog" or "mongrel" since he would become his "son-in-law" one day, and his best friend was back, Rosalie didn't seem to see anything wrong with the names.

"Alright." Edward leaned back into his chair and put his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"What?" I asked as everyone stared at me.

"We're going to wait." Edward said.

"What?! We're just going to sit here and 'wait' for them to—" Edward put up his hand to cut me off. I felt myself calm down, _Jasper,_ I thought.

"We're going to wait, until you decide if this is what you want or not." Carlisle finished Edward's sentence calmly. I knew I should've been stressed, having to make the decision now instead of having more time. Jasper kept my feelings calm and quiet.

"You don't have to decide now. Just give it some thought." Edward said.

I kind of got the feeling that the meeting was over. For _me_ at least. I quietly got out of my seat and left the room toward the back door.

No one tried to stop me or said anything. I took a walk, the stress developed quickly as I left the room. I was trying not to scream. Trying not to have to use all my strength to yank out every tree in the forest and crush every rock in my path. I went into the middle of the forest, where there was a meadow. It was a place to lie down, think things out and calm down.

When I got there, I stood in place, took a deep breath and lay down. I tried to clear my head and think about _nothing_. Not the Volturi, not Jacob, not Seth, no one and nothing.

I think I fell asleep trying because when I opened my eyes, Jacob was at the far end, watching me. He sat up and he was quickly at my side. We were silent. He probably heard the whole meeting.

I held my breath, trying not to bite him, his scent was too strong. I didn't even want to imagine how strong and irresistible it would be if I kissed him. Jake leaned back knowing I stopped breathing. Not because the distance between us was minimal. Jake sighed.

"You heard." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," he said. We were silent again.

"Are you honestly thinking about deciding?" Jacob said at last.

"Well Jake, I have choices that I need to make."

"You don't _have_ to think about this. There's nothing to think _about_!"

"But, I have to decide if this is what I _want_."

"Renesmee. Think about me. Think about your life. I can't be with you if you're a full vampire."

"I'm having trouble with you now!" I snapped. "You being this close to me, it's hard to resist the scent of your blood!" He was silent. He lay down and took deep breaths. I spoke in a calmer voice.

"I can't ever lose control with you." I lay beside him.

"We could still be friends Jake."

"But I want to be _more_ than just friends. You do too. We both know that."

"I know, Jake." I sighed. "I know."


	5. For The First Time Jacob

**This is for all people who like MUSHY GUSHY chapters… (apparently, I'm one of them…). Sorry it took so long. I was trying to find the book I write all this stuff in and I finally found it. So, yes, all the chapters from this to the 2****nd**** book of chapter 12 (yes, there's a 2****nd**** book!) are done. I'm just typing these up. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter a little. Sorry for the lack of description but I've never kissed a guy before so… I don't own anything! Movie lines from "Twilight" ect. I do not own!! REVIEW! I'M LOOSING YOU GUYS! I'm sorry chapter 2 was boring but DEAL WITH IT!**

**Twilight's Sun: The Story of a half Vampire and a Werewolf**

Chapter 4: For the First Time…

**Jacob Black**

Nessie and I just lay there in our meadow, doing nothing but staring at each other and clearing our thoughts at the same time. We usually did this but today was different.

Nessie was in trouble, and she just couldn't see that. If she said "yes", what if she didn't love me anymore? I mean, depending on how bad she would smell, I could still visit her, like I did with Bella. But how could she love her "mortal enemy"? We usually knew what we both wanted, but today, we didn't. I didn't, at least. I was looking so much on the dark side.

I wished I could know what she was thinking, like Edward could, or if I was a wolf… but she's not even _half_ werewolf. _The Volturi are going to kill Nessie,_ I thought _and take her away from me. I would have to fight! Fight, if she decided not to become whole—_I didn't even _think_ the word of what she'd become. Fully.

I tried to think about the positive side… well, if she said "no", I could be with her forever. And if she said "yes"… well, she'd be at my "Technical" age. What if the Volturi didn't take her with them?

The sun was set and once again, the moon was in the bright sky. My angel stared out into the night. I didn't notice how much more beautiful she looked in the moon light. It was hard to resist. The most beautiful girl in the world was here, with _me_. My heart started beating at a fast pace. She smiled; she heard it as well as I felt it.

"Do you have any idea" I said "how hard I'm trying _not_ to kiss you?" She laughed.

"Do you have any idea how hard _I'm _trying?" she asked.

"Then _stop_ trying!" I said as I sat up leaning over her. I was glad she felt the same way I did. I leaned in slowly, before I did what I was ready for the last 16 years.

"Wait, Jacob." She said. "I don't know if I can control myself."

"I know you can." I said, as I smiled. I moved slowly closer until her lips met mine.

I kissed as her gently and carefully as I could. She did too; her lips were soft and warm. Not like "kissing rock" as I described it once. I remembered those days I kissed Bella. It was _nothing_ like this! Now, I knew what Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim felt. Nessie and I were meant to be together. Forever. And by the way her lips moved with mine, it seemed like she knew that too.

I let go for a few seconds to catch my breath. I suddenly felt and urge to want more, so I put my lips back in place once again, trying to be gentle with her, but I didn't succeed this time. I pressed my body against hers, quickened pace of my lips and ran my fingers through her hair. I didn't want to let go. Then before I knew it, she was across the meadow, below the moon light. Only this time, she had a different look… she didn't look like an angel anymore. She looked like a… vampire!

"Sorry…" I said, even though I really wasn't.

"Jacob Black…" She said. "You are one crazy guy, you know that?" I wasn't sure if that was a comment or if it was supposed to bug me.

She turned away from me and said "I gotta go Jake" too quiet for even me to hear, but I managed. Then she left.

_That was… wow!_ I thought. I was pretty proud for taking advantage of the situation. I didn't really mean for it to go so far. Nessie thought I went too far. _Stupid! _I thought. _Stupid stupid stupid! Why the hell did you do that?!_

"Pretty amazing, huh?" a voice behind me said. It was Jasper, Nessie's uncle.

"Sorry," he said. "We meant to send Edward but he had to—" WAIT! He _saw_ that? He meant to send _Edward?!_

"Don't worry! I didn't see anything… except part of the end…" I couldn't believe the guy!

"Sorry, I wasn't here to spy on you, or Renesmee. I'm here so I can see how she feels about this, the Volturi, I mean." I doubted that. That her reason for leaving me was that she knew her uncle was watching and would tell Edward and Bella if we continued.

"I wouldn't say how it feels to kiss a werewolf, but I think she really enjoyed that." I felt oddly embarrassed, and happy. I had to get out of here, most likely, if her uncle _was _the reason why she stopped, she would probably remember to unlock her window for me.

"Thanks…" I said. "See you…" then I darted through the forest toward her house.

I was right; her window was wide open for me. I climbed inside, a little hesitant about it. Would Bella or Edward smell me and kick me out? Or was this a trap, to make me get in trouble? Nessie wouldn't do that but she was really unexpected some times.

I sat in the chair beside her bed. She was sleeping calmly, peacefully. No matter what she did, she always looked beautiful.

"NO! NO!" I heard someone say. "DON'T DO THIS!!"

Was I caught? Was Bella and Edward having a fight and Edward was about to kill her… joke! I know, not funny…

I looked around, and then I looked at Nessie, who was tossing and turning. It was her… like her mom, she talked in her sleep! I chuckled softly.

"It's okay Mom, I'll visit." She said. I wished I could see, or get some hint of what she was dreaming about. I took her right hand and put it on my face to let her dreams put me to sleep…


	6. Stress Renesmee

**I'M LOOSING REVIEWS!! ALSO, I HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT, SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE THERE! ALSO, I DREW THE COVER FOR THIS! I JUST HAVE TO EDIT IT! MY CHANNEL IN AT: .com/user/RenesmeeTheWerepire**

**TELL ME ALSO IF YOU ALSO HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT!**

**--Renesmee The Musical Werepire**

**Twilight's Sun: The Story of a half Vampire and a Werewolf**

Chapter 5: Stress

**Renesmee Cullen**

_September 5… 5 more days to go…_

When I woke up, my window was open. _Jacob was here._ I thought. His scent was still a little fresh. The stress of how much time I had left killed me. It was like a math question that looks simple, but when you got started it takes hours, or even days to find the right answer.

I was pretty sure I wasn't the only one stressed out. Edward, trying to make things easier by getting in my head, and Jacob trying to get into it! It seemed that whatever I did, I ended up making someone unhappy…

I took the first thing I saw off the "Sunday" rack, not even bothering to check if I liked the fabric or not. _Alice'll come if I come out looking corny._ I thought. _But she'll have no one to blame but herself. After all, she's the one who picked out all the outfits!_ At least Jacob didn't care about what I wore. A comment every once in a while but that was only if I asked his opinion.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was pretty… then again, I _always_ looked pretty! If I hadn't met Jacob, I'd probably be like Rosalie when she was human: Obsessed with beauty and looks and not a care for my surroundings. Of course, I found someone who loved _me,_ and not my looks, like some other guys may do as soon as they saw me. It still always bugged me about how I only loved Jacob because of some legend. Him too, but I wondered if I would've loved him—if not for this imprinting business—like Bella did. And… if that answer was "no", then would I love him as a full vampire? Would _he_ love _me_? These questions that filled my head added to the stress.

I needed to be alone. But where? I couldn't go where Jacob would find me and kiss me until I hit the stage where I'm ready to bite him.

I decided to lock the door in my windowless dressing room. I turned off the lights and lay in the dark. Sure, anyone can walk right in by breaking the lock but I couldn't think of another meaning for a locked door besides "DO NOT DISTURB!"

I looked at the end of the rack. Rosalie killed 7 people in a stolen wedding dress, including her ex-fiancé. Of course, this wasn't the same dress that's been there for about 16 years. Would _I_ do that? I'm not like Rosalie but when I—_if_ I changed then would I kill Jacob? Billy? Grandpa Charlie?

My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID "Jacob" it said. I threw it across the room toward the wedding dress. I put my head between my legs and cried.

I had a few knocks on the door, I didn't respond to them.

"Renesmee?" I heard Esme say. "Is that you? Come out!" Her voice always seemed to calm me. I stopped crying and just lay back down, I didn't respond. She was quiet after that and just left. I tried to calm myself the way Jake did when he got angry… this wasn't stress anymore, this was _anger_.

I clenched my hand into a fist. When I did, there was another knock. This time, I responded. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said.

"Are you going to calm down, or should I let Jasper do it for you?" I think it _was_ Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

_Little spy…_ I thought.

"Just to let you know… I wasn't spying!" He said. "So, do you want me to break down the door or—"

"LEAVE JASPER!" I yelled, but he didn't. From what I could probably see him doing was sitting by the door and just letting out a sigh. Jasper isn't my favorite uncle either. He and Emmett are tied. Then again, they're my only uncles. Bella's an only child. But as I said before, I preferred Emmett. Emmett was always the one to make me smile, Jasper… well, he was always the one to get on my nerves. At least it wasn't my parents coming to deal with me.

I tried to ignore him. I didn't even look at my phone for the time or even try to answer it when Jacob tried to call.

I fell asleep again, probably of boredom or because it was late. When I woke up, I was in my bed… probably Edward found the key for the door. _I have to find a new hiding place for that._ I groaned.

I read the clock for the time. _2:37_ _am _it read. I lay my head back down, than noticed my window was open again. I smiled.

"I can't see you, but I know you're there!" I said. He laughed.

"How's Seth?" I asked.

"Fine." He said. "He hasn't imprinted yet but he's fine." I smiled; even though he couldn't see in the dark. He sat beside me in the rocking chair from my childhood days. To my surprise, his scent wasn't that strong. Maybe it didn't seem so bad now after the strength of it when he kissed me.

Other then his scent, I had to admit I enjoyed his kiss. It was like… I was missing out on so much and I was so satisfied when I got what I wanted. I wasn't quite prepared for it, it kinda happened quicker then I expected, and faster then I could push him away.

There wasn't really a point on arguing on him getting some sleep in his _own_ house. Jacob's pretty stubborn, but that was part of his charm.

I sighed heavily. "Um… Jacob." I said. I wanted to ask him something. He jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Am I too close? I'm sorry." He began to get up, I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"NO NO! Stay, I'm fine." He sat back down, I thought I saw him smile. I got back to the question.

"Do…" I paused, looking for the right words not to offend him in any way, I knew it was silly but I was pretty sure I already knew the answer anyway. "Do, werewolves imprint twice?" I asked. He bit his lip and then took a deep breath before answering.

"No." He said. I wasn't sure if I should've been happy or just stressed again. "We can, fall in love more then once, but not after imprinting." He added. So, that was it? He would still love me and I'd probably not love him back.

"Nessie, I'm supposed to love you forever." He said, probably re-phrasing my words to what I was meaning to say.

"But Is that even what you want?! You almost killed me when I was practically a few minutes old, I could be already dead if this didn't happen… or maybe Edward could've killed you. Would you love me, if this _imprint_ wasn't in… our way?" I hated bringing up downers but I had to point them so Jacob could see things more clearly.

"Nessie, when I… kissed you last night—not that I didn't know before but—I knew that we were meant to be _together._ I didn't have this feeling when I kissed your mom, this was _very_ different from what I expected." I flinched a little when he reminded me about his relationship with my mom.

I felt the same way too, I loved Jacob more than anything in the world. I would _never_ give him up for anything. Not even full immortality.

Jacob lightly kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep." He said, then I turned to my side and closed my eyes.

**Yeah, kinda boring but the action's coming soon enough! Keep your eyes open! And, I took a line from the movie "City of Angels" (awesome movie) DON'T OWN THAT!!!**


	7. Nightmares Jacob

**AN: This chapter is kinda cheesy… by a lot! I didn't know, I didn't wanna write about Seth again from the last chapter and I wondered what Jake would do besides just watch Nessie sleep. This was all that came up… **

**I'M LOOSING REVIEWS!! ALSO, I HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT, SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE THERE! ALSO, I DREW THE COVER FOR THIS! IT'S ON MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT. MY CHANNEL IS AT: .com/user/RenesmeeTheWerepire**

**TELL ME ALSO IF YOU ALSO HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT!**

**--Renesmee The Musical Werepire**

**Twilight's Sun: The Story of a half Vampire and a Werewolf**

Chapter 6: Nightmares

**Jacob Black**

Nessie talked all night.

"Where?" "Which way?" "NO!" were pretty much all she said. Night mares are the worst thing. I wished that I could take those nightmares and fight them off so they would never enter her head again. But… there were some pleasant dreams, when she said my name.

"Jacob…Jake…Jake…ob…" she smiled. I did too. But there were times that I was in her nightmares.

"Jake? NO!" "DON'T GO!" "I love you, don't leave! NO!"

Why did she think I was going to leave her? What made her think that? I felt like waking her up and telling her that I was not leaving, but this was her dream… or nightmare.

I haven't slept for a while. _Why am I here?_ I asked myself. _The Volturi._ I answered my own question. I knew Caius was scared of me. I heard that Demitrii was a tracker. If she runs, he can track her just as easy as I can, maybe easier! _That's why I'm here._

I was pretty bored. She stopped talking for a while. I allowed myself to touch her face lightly and trace her perfect features. Everything about her was perfect. Her voice. Her face.

Nessie. Nessie's perfect. And she was mine.

But… she was right. Did I only love her because we were "supposed" to be together? Maybe, I imprinted her just to save her life. Would she be better off if she was with her own kind? Like… Nahuel? Yeah… he'd be a healthier choice for her!

Nahuel's also a half vampire. I could find him then maybe… no. Nessie's my soul mate. She's mine and always will be.

I retraced her face again, then I started tracing a new area. Her hand. Her perfect long fingers, that she plays piano with. Like Edward, she liked to play piano. She only knew a few songs though. She was no expert but she was better than Bella, who couldn't play at all.

I moved up her arm and her neck, the only one in the Cullen family that didn't have one scar. That made me feel a little better. But I hoped there would _never_ be scares at all. Especially not teeth marks.

A creature's in particular!

I traced her lips, the ones I kissed the other night. The ones I was tempted to kiss again, though I wasn't sure if it was possible. I didn't quite want things to go the way it did with me and Bella—kissing her any damn time I wanted.

I moved onto her eyes. The ones that kept Bella's beautiful_ human_ brown eyes… that may turn blood red soon. Sooner than I thought.

Her hair, Edward's hair color, bronze. Charlie's curls, not too long or short, just at shoulder length. The hair I ran my fingers through when I kissed her.

Nessie. Nessie. Nessie.

She started talking again when I took my hand away. If it was a nightmare, I may as well wake her up, to keep the Volturi and whatever she was dreaming about away.

It wasn't though.

"Jacob… kiss me Jacob…" so, she _did_ enjoy it? The kiss? Maybe not as much as I did but, I knew she wanted me. She loved me.

Nessie sighed every time she said my name, or asked me to kiss her.

W_hen she wakes up_ I vowed, _I will… maybe I will…_

She wasn't angry though, like Bella was. I didn't kiss Nessie the same way but it was close enough. Would she mind another? What about my blood? It was probably just wishful thinking though.

I had a battle to fight though. For the one I'm madly in love with—that sounds kinda cheesy, huh?—this wouldn't be the first battle I would prepare to fight for Renesmee Cullen.


	8. A Secret No More Renesmee

**AN: I was LAUGHING when I wrote this! I had fun writing this! I hope u have fun reading it!**

**I'M LOOSING REVIEWS!! ALSO, I HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT, SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE THERE! ALSO, I DREW THE COVER FOR THIS! IT'S ON MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT. MY CHANNEL IS AT: .com/user/RenesmeeTheWerepire**

**TELL ME ALSO IF YOU ALSO HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT BY REVIEWING!**

**--Renesmee The Musical Werepire**

**Twilight's Sun: The Story of a half Vampire and a Werewolf**

Chapter 7: A Secret No More

**Renesmee Cullen**

When I woke up, of course, Jacob was gone. I had an endless number of dreams. Mostly nightmares that I didn't even want to think about.

I took a deep breath and headed for "Monday"'s rack. Alice replaced them after the family meeting. So, Friday was filled with silk dresses for the "big event". When I was dressed, I headed to school. For once, my head was clear. But 2 days later was different.

"Hey Nessie!" Roxanne called me over at lunch.

"I have a date to the dance this Saturday!" She squealed.

"Who?" I asked.

"SETH CLEARWATER!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT??!!" She clapped her hands in excitement and squealed again. People were beginning to watch and leaving their tables. Some started covering their ears.

"I so thought he was going to ask you! BUT YAY ME! THE HOTTEST GUY AT SCHOOL!"

"How about you?" I asked Lilly, she seemed to think I forgot she was there. She was always so quiet for a jock. She was the fastest runner in the track events, I could probably run as fast—maybe faster if people knew I was half vampire. She also had nice shady pale skin. Lighter then mine... surprisingly.

She looked up from her tuna fish sandwich.

"Oh well… no one asked me." She starred back at the sandwich then she looked at me. "You are _so_ lucky Nessie. Every guy wants you." She started poking her lunch.

"Hey Lilly! That's not true!" Lilly pointed at a guy who started winking at me. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, that _maybe_ true but I'm sure 'Mr. Right' will be coming soon." I patted her on the back. For some reason, her back was… cold. It was probably the rain.

"Thanks…" she just said.

"So," Roxanne said, still jiggy about her date. "Nessie, who are _you _going with? Who'd you turn down? I bet Lilly could take someone off your hands!"

Every time a dance came up, at least 15 guys ask me. Of course, I say no. So, I end up not going at all. Like my mom, I'm not the girl for parties, like Alice.

"Okay." I said hesitant. "I turned down Kevin, Michael, Robert, and Josh." There were about 4 other names I would've mentioned, but I didn't want to look like I was bragging. Besides, it would make Lilly feel worse.

"Renesmee! You _have_ to go with _one _of them—well, not _Josh_—but c'mon! Kevin's a nice guy! You've never been to one dance and… maybe now's the time… I need someone to witness me dancing with Seth. And I need someone to take a picture of me for the year book committee!" Roxanne was about to take a bite of her apple then her eyes widened.

"Oh. My. GOSH!! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S TRUE!!" I brushed bits of chewed apple off my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you _secretly_ dating someone, Renesmee?!!" I froze. The cafeteria went silent and everyone starred at me. All girls had snobbish expressions, and guys had "hopefully not" expressions with crossed fingers. Most of the guys already had girlfriends, and the girls punched them when they saw their expressions. The only noises I heard were a few "ow"s and the clock ticking on the wall.

"I um… I… well…" I looked around for Seth, who just shrugged. He was no help _at all!_

"Um… i…" the bell rang. I sighed in relief and ran to class. All the girls who were in my class started asking questions and passing pass notes.

"Who is he?"

"is he cute?"

"What's his name?"

"Does he go to this school?"

I just ignored them, but it wasn't that simple. I pretended I had no idea what they were talking about.

The boys? Well, let's just say that no one else asked me to the dance. It really didn't matter anyway. I'd probably be in Italy by then… that doesn't mean I've decided to go. Alice just told me they're going to give me the choice of joining their clan, but not for the main reason of coming. I knew I should make the decision soon. My birthday was in 2 days and Alice couldn't tell me anything since I hadn't made up my mind yet.

Jacob wasn't any help either. The fact that I was in love with him, and he'd never move on, made me REALLY think about my decision. He still came every night to my room to protect me since Edward and Bella haven't been around very much anymore, especially at night. It was a good thing… I think.

After school, when I walked to my car, only one person was there. Lilly. It was a surprise. She usually had some kind of basket ball practice or something after school. But I smiled and said. "Hey, what are you doing here I thought you had—" she cut me off.

"Someone asked me to the dance." She said, with very little enthusiasm.

"Really, who? I'm sure you'll have lots of fun." Sometimes Lilly didn't go and just hung out with me. We never went to each other's houses though. I knew my reason but never hers.

She shrugged. "Just Danny. Danny Faris. No big." Danny's a skate border, like Lilly. He asked me to the first dance at high school, I turned him down. Thankfully, he wasn't one of the three who asked me out. He was one of the three I almost ran over thinking of Jacob. It wasn't much of a surprise he asked her.

"I'm not going though." She suddenly said.

"What? Why?!" why would she turn down the 1st guy who ever asked her out? TO A DANCE!

"I just remembered. I'm going to… a doctor's appointment." She said.

"At _night_? At 7pm?" I asked. It didn't make any sense! She was complaining about not having a date, then 3 hours later, she says she has an "appointment"? If she didn't want to go, she would tell me. It didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, my uncle's my doctor. It's some 'special' treatment or whatever." Either she was telling the truth or she was a very good liar. It's hard to tell with Lilly. I'd say she'd be better off acting then playing sports.

"Okay, so I told you something. You tell me, who's your 'secret boyfriend'?" She said quickly. I groaned.

"Not that Lilly." I said. "Not you too."

"You can trust me. I mean, I'm no gossip queen. All I want is a name. No details of 'where he lives' or 'his number'. I won't tell." She promised. I could trust Lilly. She was right. Not that she would know Jacob. Not _my_ Jacob.

She held out her hand and crossed her heart to show her trust. Even though I already decided to tell her.

I went into the car, she followed.

"What's so secret about his name anyway?" she asked. "Is he some celebrity or something?" I started taking deep breaths. She paused.

"It it _Seth_?" she whispered.

"No! Lilly!" I hit her with my hand, too hard… but she didn't even flinch.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I said. She started rubbing her arm.

"No no, it's fine." She sounded fine too… if I ever hit a human _that_ hard, it would've had them crying in pain. Either she was REALLY tough or she was a better actress then I thought. Or… no.

"Okay, you're right. There's nothing secret about him" I said. _Liar._ I thought.

"How long have you been dating him?" she asked. Since when was she into my interests? I gave her a stern look.

"Right." She reminded herself. "No details".

I put my hand on the wheel, not looking at her.

"His name… is Jacob Black." I said, still not looking at her, or her expression. She was silent.

"Hmph." She just said. "Never heard of him". I started to relax. I didn't know why I was worried. I mean, he never went to the school so why would anyone know his name?

"You know, Roxanne thought it was _Seth._" She said.

"Why Seth?" she shrugged.

"She saw you look at him in the cafeteria. So…" Roxanne always did seem to make assumptions too quickly.

Lilly got out of the car. "Better go… practice." She said. I nodded and waved good bye. Before she left, I saw the arm I slapped. There was no bruise. Or any sign of me hitting her painfully hard. Maybe it'll show up later.

As I drove home, I felt relieved. At least _someone _knew I had a boyfriend. But… why would she miss basket ball practice to get… a name? _Probibly just curious_. I thought. I could deal with that.


	9. Life Jacob

**AN: I was thinking about the movie MAMA MIA (ONE OF THE BEST MUSICALS EVER!) so, obiously I put afew lines from it… I don't own anything ya dee ya dee ya. This chapter's short but the next is REALLY surprising… kinda. I think you saw it coming… maybe! ENJOY THIS ONE, AND WELCOME ALL YOUTUBERS!**

**I'M LOOSING REVIEWS!! ALSO, I HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT, SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE THERE! ALSO, I DREW THE COVER FOR THIS! IT'S ON MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT. MY CHANNEL IS AT: .com/user/RenesmeeTheWerepire**

**TELL ME ALSO IF YOU ALSO HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT BY REVIEWING!**

**--Renesmee The Musical Werepire**

**Twilight's Sun: The Story of a half Vampire and a Werewolf**

Chapter 8: Life

**Jacob Black**

_2 more days._ I thought._ 2 more days as she still hasn't made up her mind. _I always wondered if she _did_, but she didn't want to tell me what it was. I even listened to what she said in her sleep to get some sort of clue. Nope. Nothing. Nada.

Since Friday night, Nessie was always on time coming down to La Push.

Once again, she took Bella's motorcycle, shook her bronze curls… la dee da dee da… only today, I couldn't help myself. After hearing her pleads in her sleep for me to kiss her, I did something completely crazy. After she dusted herself off, I kissed her, quickly but passionately. When I pulled away, she smirked, trying not to smile.

"Thanks." She said. She leaned on my car. "So… what today? Hunting? Motorcycles? Scary stories?" I had something else in mind.

"How about just a walk on along the beach today?" she shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Nessie laughed as the sun started to set.

"I'm _serious_!" I tried to be serious, but I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Claire has _no_ idea!" I joked about how Quil and Claire were always talking about their wedding this summer and how Quil was going to sing some Celine Dion song for her! He has a _horrible_ voice, but Claire is going to get a laugh out of this one! Sure, I should've told him it was a bad idea but I was planning on recording it. Maybe even put it on you tube.

I stopped laughing when I realized that if the Volturi came, there would be no wedding for us… maybe.

I threw a rock across the water toward the horizon. It sunk after 3 skips.

"Seriously Jake! How do you _do_ that?" she picked up the first rock she saw and tried to mimic what I did, it just sunk and she huffed in frustration.

"Here, I'll show you." I handed her a flat rock. This time when she tried to mimic, she didn't actually throw it.

"Like this?" she mimicked her throwing again.

"Mm, close." I put my arms around hers and put them in the right position. Then she threw it and the rock did a graceful skip.

"Thanks again." She said.

"No problem." I said, throwing another rock.

I hated to bring up the subject but… I was honestly curious.

"So…" I said. "About Friday… have you…" she took a deep breath and started walking off. I followed.

"I don't mean to stress you out!" I called after her. "I'm just curious. I'm worried about you Nessie!" she stopped walking. She turned to me, but she was looking at the ground. Not meeting my eyes.

"I think…" she said. "There's an actual _reason_" she looked at me now. "of why the Volturi want to kill me."

"Like what?" I asked. She took another deep breath, she didn't want to tell me, but I understood instantly.

"OH NO!" I put my hands on her arms. "THIS CAN'T BE ALL BECAUSE OF _ME_!" She bit her lip. She didn't want to believe it either.

"It's… something Alice didn't want to mention on Saturday. She told me when I got home from school today." She started to cry. "I'm sorry Jacob. I'm so sorry." She took my hands off her and started walking again. I caught up to her and stood in her path. Tears were running down her face now.

"Nessie…" I said in a calm voice. She didn't want my comfort though.

"It's all my fault!" she yelled. "I brought this all on myself by falling madly in love with you!" I was silent. Did she really regret falling in love with me? She kept going, not realizing what she just said.

"The Volturi are coming to take me and then, they're going to kill you! Just… take you away! I just…" she hugged me and buried her face into my chest and held me tightly. I gently hugged her back.

"Jake… I don't know what to do…" she said, calm now and loosening her grip a little, but I held her more tightly.

"You don't have to do anything." I kissed the top of her head. I let go of her and looked into her eyes.

"Nessie, you are my _life_ now." I said. "I won't let anything hurt you." She nodded and hugged me again.

"I love you Jacob." She whispered. I smiled and stroked her cheek, drying tears with my hand, even though most were on my shirt.

"I love you too, Renesmee." I whispered back.

We were silent. The sun already set and stars were out. I didn't want to know the time, because it didn't matter. I didn't want the moment to stop, I wanted _time_ to, so we could enjoy it. But, she had to go. It didn't matter much since I would be with her all night.


	10. The Worst Night Renesmee

**AN: I was thinking about the other copy of Twilight's Sun I wrote when I was only on chapter 3 of this one. It REALLY SUCKED (Really! It was like this:**

**Jacob: Billy, there's another vampire in the class room, I think it's Mr. Vulture**

**Billy: Oh, it's okay Jake. He could be a vegetarian, just like the Cullens.**

**Jacob: But BILLY! What are the chances that another vampire clan would be here… to teach at Nessie's school!**

**Billy: There's no rule agains vampire not being able to teach. Take Carlisle for example!**

**As you can see, Billy was EXTREMLY slow. The chapters later on were also dumb, so I went back to this idea.**

**. This chapter's short but the next is REALLY surprising… kinda. I think you saw it coming… maybe! ENJOY THIS ONE, AND WELCOME ALL YOUTUBERS!**

**I'M LOOSING REVIEWS!! ALSO, I HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT, SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE THERE! ALSO, I DREW THE COVER FOR THIS! IT'S ON MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT. MY CHANNEL IS AT: .com/user/RenesmeeTheWerepire**

**TELL ME ALSO IF YOU ALSO HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT BY REVIEWING!**

**--Renesmee The Musical Werepire**

**Twilight's Sun: The Story of a half Vampire and a Werewolf**

Chapter 9: The Worst Night

**Renesmee Cullen**

I knew he'd say it, but it hurt when he did.

"You have to go." He said, a little disappointment in his voice. I took a deep breath. He was right… unfortunately. I then kissed him, almost the same way he kissed me that afternoon. His jaw had no tension compared to mine, only a little bit of it came from the want to drink his warm blood. I knew it was the wrong way to kiss a guy but for some reason, I didn't feel loved enough.

When I let go, I had to admit "You're better at it then I am." He laughed, softly.

"I know." He confessed. He made me laugh too.

"Jake," I had a thought. "You should get some sleep tonight. I still have another 2 days to think. It's only Wednesday you know." He rolled his eyes.

"Nessie, I sleep while you're at school. I'm _fine_." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Jake." I said. I let go of his hand and I ran at top speed to my motorcycle. I took a deep breath then I drove away.

I knew my parents were hunting so I parked in the "Cullen garage" at Carlisle and Esme's. When I closed the garage door, Rosalie was there.

"Hi, Aunt Rosalie. Sorry, my parents aren't home so—"

"No." she interrupted in a quick fierce voice. "It's okay."

"Thanks…" I said, I headed for the door but then she got in my way. She wanted to talk… I could see that I wasn't going to like it.

"You do realize that the Volturi are coming because of your boyfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, can I please—" I tried to go the other way but she wasn't done, she blocked me again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ROSALIE?!" I asked. I was tired, tired of her telling me things I already knew and telling me how to… live my life. Jacob and her are trying to get along but really, it's _her_ that always interferes.

"I want you to break up with Jacob." She spat at me.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "NO ROSALIE!" She ignored me as if I said nothing.

"Break up with him, than maybe the Volturi will leave us alone." MORE OPTIONS?! I had it! I couldn't take it anymore!

"Rosalie, I'm SICK and TIRED of you telling me how to control my life! You maybe my aunt but YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!"

Even as a child, Rosalie spoiled me, adored me, acted like my mom, since she had no children of her own with Emmett. She was silent when I said this… good.

"I love Jacob more than anything in the world, I even think I love him more then _you_! Breaking up with him would just make things worse for me. For you, maybe, but not _me_.

"Jacob isn't what the Volturi want, it's _me._ Okay? You have _no right_ to tell me what to do and what not! The world doesn't revolve around you, Rosalie! You can't _always_ get what you want! It's life Rose! DEAL WITH IT!" I pushed her aside, she let me. Her face had no expression what so ever. I didn't want to take the words back. I ran into the house, she didn't try to stop me. Neither did anyone else. They just stood there.

I found no point on staying in the house, so I went to the meadow. Hoping the rest of my family weren't hunting in the area and even if they were, Edward would tell them to leave and Rosalie would surely get it. I bet even Emmett wouldn't be happy.

I cried when I got there. I collapsed to the ground and just let it out. I hoped Jacob wouldn't come looking for me, I wanted to be _alone_.

_Now what?_ I thought_. The Volturi are going to kill Jacob… why would they break someone's heart, just like that, because a simple little grandchild of their friend, didn't stop growing when she turned 7?_

They weren't really this inconsiderate from the stories I was told.

_How can I live without him? I wouldn't survive, never on Earth. Even if they didn't_ _kill him, how could I stay away from him? I'd be… a monster. Not his Nessie. I wouldn't be able to even call _myself_ that. _

_I wouldn't be the Nessie that's madly in love with him. Not the Nessie that he's crazy about. Worst of all, he's never let me go. There would be pain, tears, all because of me. I loved him too much to let him go. And he loved me._

I suddenly remembered the runaway that Seth was after for the last 14 years.

_What about… Leah?_ I thought. _Well, they wouldn't be the best couple in the world, but it would be perfect. Werewolf with werewolf, it works. I didn't like her… at all. But, maybe she changed over the last 14 years. If he could get over me-- and if he was still alive to—maybe Leah will come back and then they could be together._

_And me… alone…_

I didn't want to be alone anymore. I wanted someone to hold me, I wanted to feel loved. Not betrayed, _loved_. Maybe I should've put more love into that kiss tonight. Maybe, if I wasn't so selfish—no—if I had only thought about myself in the choices I made every so often, I could've been with Jacob, ignoring the phone calls from Edward and Rosalie. If did that, I wouldn't have had that conversation with…

_Rosalie…_ I clenched my fist from the thought of her. I looked up into the sky. Dark, almost sunrise. I thought I may as well head home, knowing Jacob would be there when I got in. When I did, I realized something. I had _one more day_ to think and I still didn't know what was best for me, for Jacob, for everyone!

**AN: KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! FULL OF SURPRIZE, WHAT IS LILLY? WHAT WAS WITH HER QUESTIONS IN CHAPTER 7? THEY WILL ALL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	11. Betrayal Renesmee

**AN: This chapter's short but is REALLY surprising… kinda. I think you saw it coming!! ENJOY THIS ONE, AND WELCOME ALL YOUTUBERS!**

**I'M LOOSING REVIEWS!! ALSO, I HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT, SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE THERE! ALSO, I DREW THE COVER FOR THIS! IT'S ON MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT. MY CHANNEL IS AT: .com/user/RenesmeeTheWerepire**

**TELL ME ALSO IF YOU ALSO HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT BY REVIEWING!**

**--Renesmee The Musical Werepire**

**PS, for all you twilight fans, there's a Twilight inspired band called "The Mitch Henson Band" that I discovered on you tube! Their songs are AWESOME! My fav songs by them are:**

**Jacob Black (About Edward hating him in Eclipse, "sung" by him.)**

**Sun's Lament (About Jake running away at the end of Eclipse I cried when I heard it POOR JAKE! :'( )**

**Thorns (About Rosalie)**

**She Is Brighter (about Alice)**

**Twilight Hour (About how Bella wants Edward to change her)**

**The Last Thing (About how Edward felt when he proposed. Some of the words don't make sense though…)**

**AND MORE!**

**CHECK THEM OUT ON YOUTUBE! TYPE IN "Twilight Hour", their songs should come up and tell me ur fav song! (yes, the wrote these before the movie came out)**

**Twilight's Sun: The Story of a half Vampire and a Werewolf**

Chapter 10: Betrayal

**Renesmee Cullen**

Once again, everyone at school was gossiping about me and my "secret boyfriend". Lilly still didn't blurt out the secret last night, but it didn't matter anyways. Roxanne wasn't at school today so it was just Lilly and I at lunch. 2 more guys asked me to the dance, Evan and Jack. They were still hoping that the secret boyfriend story wasn't true.

But when I turned them down, they started to guess who he was! Of course, they got it wrong every time. Soon everyone got into the guessing game! In gym, biology, government, you name it!

Jacob told me something about Seth… (**AN: Sorry to all you Seth lovers…)** Seth imprinted… on Roxanne! It wasn't a surprise, since he asked her to the dance. They're great together. They were both friendly, annoying, fun, annoying… So now I had 2 friends together. Like me and Jake. I wondered why Jacob didn't tell me on Sunday when I asked about him.

"Imprinting works… a little slowly with some werewolves. Seth was one of them. He didn't quite realize it until Wednesday morning" he told me.

I wondered where Roxanne should be. Seth seemed a little upset when I told him I didn't know where she was.

After school, once again, Lilly was beside my car. _What does she want now_? I thought.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?" I asked, she flinched when I said her name.

"Nessie…" she said in an angry tone. "Can we talk… alone?"

"Lilly…" I said in a concerned and confused voice. "What's—"

"MY NAME'S NOT—" she saw that a crowd was forming and people were beginning to talk about us. She rolled her eyes and got into the car. I followed when the crowd died down, and for her to calm.

She took a deep breath after a minuite of silence.

"Renesmee." She said, she flinched at my name like she did with her own. "You have to under stand this… my name isn't Lilly… It's _Jane_."

_Jane?_ I shrugged. "I don't see how _Jane_ is a nick—" she cut me off again.

"It's so you can't recognize me." Her brown eyes turned bright red.. she was wearing contacts! She let down her pony tailed hair. I recognized her now. Jane… the _Volturi's_ Jane, was my best friend!

"I asked about Jacob," she started to explain "Because I wanted t make sure you were dating him. Now, since it's true—" It was my turn to cut her off.

"PLEASE! DON'T!" I begged. "WHAT EVER YOU'RE PLANNING, DON'T!! JACOB MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME! SO PLEASE DON'T—" She glared at me… uh oh, using her power, the pain started. I screamed, screeched, I was sure everyone could hear me outside of the car. Jane just sat there and starred. Not feeling any pity for her friend what so ever. I begged her to stop, she just smiled and added pain.

Eventually, the pain stop and I has hiprovenalating.

"Tomorrow," she said. "We'll come visit you, then you'll be changed and you shall come with us. Don't even think about running, because Demmitri will find you, and I can guarantee that he'll do the job himself if not kill you. The choice is yours to join us. But, if you run Renesmee, you will not have a choice." I nodded, agreeing.

It was so hard to believe that my best friend was here to kill me. I've only known her for… a month. A month of being lied to! For all I knew, Danny Faris, the guy who asked her to the dance, she probably killed him!

Jane smiled and stepped out of the car, with her black cloak on. It didn't matter since almost everyone in the school was already gone. I would be the last one to leave. I just sat there, not even thinking about starting the car, still trying to process what just happened through my head… I finnaly made my decision.

No, I don't want to be a whole vampire.

No, I'm not going with the Volturi.

No, I don't want to be protected… which left me with one option left. One that doesn't get anyone but myself in danger. Where it would be my fault and I would let what happens happen. Everyone would be safe because with this option, they would be too busy chasing after me… It wasn't out of the question for me…

Yes, I was going to run.

**AN: I LOVE THAT LINE BETWEEN THE NOS AND YESES! DON'T U? YEAH, THIS IS THE 3****rd**** LAST CHAPTER. THE NEXT 2 ARE THE LAST ONES BUT THIS SERIES IS KINDA A "WHAT HAPPENS TO RENESMEE? WILL SETH GET TO SEE HIS MOM? WILL EMMETT FINNALY GET HIS HOTDOG? (NO…) FIND OUT IN THE NEXT BOOK!"**

**REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR READING! SO, DO ME A FAVOR AND PRESS THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTEN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL. I'LL EVEN HELP WITH TWILIGHT WRITERS BLOCK, JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME! **


	12. Gone Renesmee and Jacob

**AN: THIS CHAPTER IS FROM BOTH RENESMEE AND JAKE'S POV. THIS IS ALSO THE LAST CHAPTER (I'M PROBIBLY GOING TO ADD THIS POEM I WROTE AT SCHOOL (GOT AN A!) ABOUT RENESMEE RUNNING AWAY. AFTER THIS, THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL. READ THIS TO SEE THE TITLE! ENJOY, AND WELCOME ALL YOUTUBERS!**

**I'M LOOSING REVIEWS!! ALSO, I HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT, SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE THERE! ALSO, I DREW THE COVER FOR THIS! IT'S ON MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT. MY CHANNEL IS AT: .com/user/RenesmeeTheWerepire**

**TELL ME ALSO IF YOU ALSO HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT BY REVIEWING!**

**--Renesmee The Musical Werepire**

**PS, for all you twilight fans, there's a Twilight inspired band called "The Mitch Henson Band" that I discovered on you tube! Their songs are AWESOME! My fav songs by them are:**

**Jacob Black (About Edward hating him in Eclipse, "sung" by him.)**

**Sun's Lament (About Jake running away at the end of Eclipse I cried when I heard it POOR JAKE! :'( )**

**Thorns (About Rosalie)**

**She Is Brighter (about Alice)**

**Twilight Hour (About how Bella wants Edward to change her)**

**The Last Thing (About how Edward felt when he proposed. Some of the words don't make sense though…)**

**AND MORE!**

**CHECK THEM OUT ON YOUTUBE! TYPE IN "Twilight Hour", their songs should come up and tell me ur fav song! (yes, they wrote these before the movie came out)**

**ALSO, CHECK OUT "TWILIGHT THE MUSICAL" ON YOUTUBE AS WELL!! IT'S A PARODY BUT IT'S EVEN BETTER THEN THE MOVIE IN MY OPPINION! IT'S HILARIOUS!! CHECK IT!**

**Charlie: So glad you're back in town, your hair looks longer now**

**Bella: dad, It's been cut since then**

**Charlie: guess it… grew out again! **

**LOL!! Anyway, here you all are!**

**Twilight's Sun: The Story of a half Vampire and a Werewolf**

Chapter 11: Gone

**Jacob Black**

Thursday, the day of our next meeting, this time, I was actually _invited_ to attend, along with Seth. Nessie was probably _really_ stressed now, unless she made up her decision. We all planed to have out meeting at midnight.

At 11:45, I went to her house. I didn't go inside, I stayed around the area where I could hear Bella and Edward, but I wasn't close enough for me or my thoughts to he heard. They were talking to Nessie.

"We're going early." Edward said. "You have 15 minutes to join us. I promise that Alice and I will not hear or see you." Then I heard a pat on the back and a kiss on the head. "We'll see you in 15 minutes." Then I saw Bella and Edward leave the house. Now was the time, I knew what I was going to do. I hung around unseen for a while to make sure Edward didn't go back on his word, he didn't.

"It's best for everyone." I heard Nessie say. "They'll be safe. What happens, happens." I heard her take a deep breath… what was she talking about anyway? I knocked on the window, when I did, she smiled at me… in quite a weird way.

She opened it for me and I climbed in. I wrinkled my nose from the smell of vampire in the room.

"Hey Jake." She said.

"Hey, so… you made your decision?" I was pretty sure she did from the way she was talking to herself. But I had to play dumb so she wouldn't think I was eavesdropping. I also wanted to keep a conversation going, but she didn't seem to be in the mood for talking.

"Look." I said. She did. "Whatever you choose tonight… I just want to let you know that… I'm with you… always." She smiled crookedly.

"I won't make any negative comments tonight with what you choose." I promised. "I'll back up whatever keeps you safe." Tears started rolling down her eyes-- Probably touched with my words—I dried them with my hand. Then, her lips were on mine. She kissed me softly, carefully, like that same night on the meadow. But then, she quickened the pace.

I held her face closer to mine and she did the same. I didn't want to let go, to enjoy this moment, and for once, I knew that _she_ didn't want to either. I felt her cold breath in my mouth as her lips moved with mine. I held her closer to my body, she groaned and did the same. Then I tangled my fingers in her bronze curls and she did the same to my sleek black hair.

As much as I wanted to keep going, _I_ was the one to pull away for once, it took all my effort to succeed. I looked at the clock on her bedroom wall, It said 11:50. My heart was beating faster than usual, her heart was beating with mine. Same pace. Same beat. I took deep breaths to try to slow it.

"I have to go." I told her.

"No." she said. I smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you… I'll see you in 10 minutes." I said, climbing out the window. I walked slowly toward the meeting. But then I heard another mumble from Nessie.

"I love you Jacob… so much…" then I heard a sigh and she closed her window. _What's with her tonight?_ I thought. _She doesn't seem stressed. She was… sad. Upset. The tears, the mumbles… the kiss. Those aren't things she would do everyday. Maybe not at all!_ _Maybe she is stressed. That's always the problem. _

_Stress._

_But… why would she kiss me like…_that_? She never kissed me like that. Not on the medow when the stress started, not that after noon on the beach… something's up._ I ran all the way to the meeting with these questions running through my head.

**Renesmee Cullen**

As I closed the window, tears began to _pour_. I knew I didn't want to do this but… I _had_ to. It was the only way to save everyone, especially Jacob. It was the only thing to do. The only thing I _could_ do.

I finished packing and wrote a note, specially for Jake and the family. I packed lightly, I wouldn't be taking my car. Too much noise. And I didn't have a plan… just run.

I put my bag on my shoulder, and headed for the door. When I was a few steps outside, I starred at the house. _It's still not too late._ I thought. _No, if this is what keeps Jacob and my family safe, I'm doing this._

I was glad Jacob told me he loved me, and that I kissed him before I left… it would probably be the last kiss we'd share.

Then, I ran, leaving everyone I loved –including my Jacob—behind.

**(AN: When I wrote this, I was thinking about Jacob at the end of eclipse when he ran away. Anyway, here's JACOB)**

**Jacob Black**

At 12:15, Nessie still didn't come.

"Where is she?" everyone was asking. For once, Blondie—okay okay, _Rosalie_—was silent. Alice kept her word and refused every plead we threw at her to see where she was. I was getting worried.

"I'm going to get her." I announced. Esme, Nessie's grandma, tried to stop me.

"Don't rush her." She told me in a calm voice. "Give her some time." Every one nodded, so I just slowly sat down.

**2:20**

Nessie still wasn't here. Emmett lost his patience.

ignored him. Seth was snoring.

"I'll go check on her." Bella said, standing up. "Coming Jake?" I got up and followed, we ran into the forest toward the house.

The light was still on, from what we saw on the outside. I couldn't see Nessie though, neither did Bella. We ran inside in a panic and started exploring the house.

"RENESMEE?! ARE YOU HERE? HELLO! RENESMEE!" Bella turned to me.

"Jake, I'll check here, check her room for me." I ran upstairs. I checked every room, she wasn't there. Not here. When I was about to leave her bedroom, something caught my eye, on her work desk.

A note.

I picked it up and slowly opened it.

_I've decided. Decided to run. I saw no other choice but this. Jane's been spying on me for a month, she told me this after school today. She also told me the Volturi's plan tomorrow, when she left, I just couldn't let it happen._

_Running shouldn't be an option, especially with Demitri on their side, but whatever happens to me, happens. _

_I'll miss you all. I love you and please, don't blame this on anyone. No one told me I had to do this, I encouraged myself. There's no one to blame._

_Renesmee Cullen aka, Nessie._

I stood there, reading every word over and over and I fell to my knees.

"Jacob! She's not down here." Bella was by the door in 2 seconds. She stared at me for a minute. "Jacob… what's wrong?" I tried to fight my own tears. It was so hard to believe my own words, but I told Bella.

"She's gone Bella…" I looked up at her, and she quickly read the note in my hand. "Nessie's gone…"

**Will Jacob find Nessie? Will she survive? Will she find a travel partner? Will the Volturi kill Nessie… and her little dog too?**

**Edward: What dog?**

**Me: you know what I mean Edward… Jacob?**

**Edward: oh… okay.**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT BOOK… "A NEW DAWN"! COMING SOON…ER THEN YOU THINK!**

**AN: WOO! THAT TOOK ME FOREVER! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, LET ME TELL YOU THOUGH, A NEW DAWN IS GOING TO BE 10 TIMES BETTER! THERE'S A BIG BIG BIG SURPRIZE!! I'M SURE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT COMING! AND THERE'S GOING TO BE A SPECIAL GUEST COMING INTO THE PICTURE AS NESSIE'S TRAVEL PARTNER, I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW WHO HE IS. AND IM SORRY FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO LOVE HIM IN CHAPTER 15.**

**YES, I WROTE ALL THE CHAPTERS ON PAPER, THEN TYPE THEM. SO, A NEW DAWN IS ALMOST DONE ON PAPER! I MAY TAKE IT OUT TODAY… OH YEAH, I'M GOING TO PUBLISH THAT POEM I WAS TALKING ABOUT IN THE 1****ST**** AUTHER'S NOTE HERE. SO… YEAH! REVIEW AND THX FOR READING!!! **

Content Chapters:

Renesmee Jacob

Prolouge

1. Faded Memories 2. Memories Hurt

3. Choices 4. For The First Time

5. Stress 6. Nightmares

7. A Secret No More 8. Life

9. The Worst Night

10. Betrayal

11. Gone


	13. I Only Have Time To Run Poem by Nessie

**AN: This isn't a chapter, or a New Dawn, this is a poem I wrote at school (got an A!) My teacher cried because she thought it was about a girl about to commit suicide. I laughed! Yeah, it's about Renesmee running. I also wrote a song, but you won't understand anything unless you've read A New Dawn… which you haven't… maybe. Enjoy this! The best poem I ever wrote! Tell me what you think!**

**I Only Have Time To Run**

Time is running out

So many choices in my head

It mostly stresses me how I can only pick one

My warning was mostly said:

_Running's not an option, don't run from your fears_

But running seems to be the only way to go

Now I'm trying to resist tears

It isn't working, the clock is ticking

Time is running out

I guess I'll have to hide away from the world

And lock myself out

Away from me, away from the world

My love, and my family too

The pain is really killing me

And I wish I could blame you

So, I'm running away

It's the only way to go

I wish that the clock would go even a few seconds slow

So, now's the time

I'm not quite ready but…

I'm sorry and good bye.


	14. SEQUEL'S OUT: A NEW DAWN

For those of u who don't know, the sequel: **A New Dawn is out! R&R! Thanks!! And don't forget to vote Twilight's Sun as Best Jake and Nessie Story and Best Drama up to August 15!!**


End file.
